CopyCat
CopyCat is a minor recurring villain on The Venture Bros. Character Description CopyCat is an ambitious supervillain who has the ability to make duplicates of himself. He is tall and handsome, with wavy hair. He typically wears eyeglasses, tailored suits, and cuff links with the Guild of Calamitous Intent's logo on them. Character History At some point in the past, CopyCat joined The Guild of Calamitous Intent. He has been successful, and lives in Tophet Tower in New York City. Jonas Venture Jr.'s sales pitch for Gargantua-2 seems to imply he was part of the "world-class entertainment" that performed there.''All This and Gargantua-2'', his guise is shown as "world-class entertainment" is said. CopyCat attended the party that Wide Wale held for his daughter Sirena's 18th birthday. There, CopyCat approached Dr. Mrs. The Monarch and expressed interest in joining the Council of 13. Dr. Mrs. The Monarch was put off by CopyCat's flirtatious demeanor. Later, the Monarch arrived at the party in his costume, which angered Wide Wale. CopyCat intervened and offered to loan the Monarch a suit from his apartment downstairs. As CopyCat and the Monarch left, CopyCat made a duplicate of himself who stayed at the party. In his apartment, CopyCat stole The Monarch's costume and tranquilized him. CopyCat then went to VenTech Tower, where he created more duplicates of himself and assaulted Sgt. Hatred. CopyCat then proceeded to the Ventures' residential area and urinated on the furniture, keeping his face away from the window. The version of CopyCat that was still at Wide Wale's party had Dr. Mrs. The Monarch observe the goings-on in VenTech Tower through a telescope. She saw the person that she believed to be The Monarch vandalizing Dr. Venture's home (in violation of Guild law), and subsequently ignoring her phone call. This enraged Dr. Mrs. The Monarch, and she left. CopyCat was pleased. CopyCat later engineered a scheme to steal the teleporters from Dr. Venture at VenTech Tower. He assembled an initial team of Tiny Eagle, Dot Com, Ramburglar, Tunnel Vision, and Presto Change-O for the heist. After Tiny Eagle was slain on recon, The Monarch was brought in to act as a look out. Although ostensibly this team's leader, CopyCat merely used them as decoys while one of his copies used a helicopter to make a getaway with the teleporters. However, things went disastrously awry, and the helicopter flew careening into the side of his condo and exploded upon impact. Meanwhile, the teleporters fell into the hands of The Monarch and Henchman 21, who escaped with them. CopyCat was seemingly killed by the explosion of his apartment. However, given other villains' survival of seemingly fatal incidents, CopyCat's death remains to be seen. Personality and Abilities CopyCat speaks in an odd manner usually, gentleman like. He is very confident and charming, though this can be interpreted as him being smug and insincere. He has a habit of addressing people by affectionate nicknames. As a villain he shows no personal loyalties, as he had no qualms in deceiving his team once he acquired Dr. Venture's teleporters. CopyCat has the superhuman ability to create duplicates of himself. This includes any clothing or equipment that he may have on his person. When he snaps his fingers to create or retrieve a duplicate, he exudes a small cloud of champagne bubbles as a side effect. CopyCat also claimed to have the ability to be "in the right place at the right time", though this may only be coincidence. Episode Appearances Season 6 * All This and Gargantua-2 (still image) *''Faking Miracles'' *''Tanks for Nuthin''' (name listed in Dr. Mrs. The Monarch's emails) Season 7 *''The Unicorn in Captivity'' Trivia *CopyCat's condo number in Tophet Tower is 44-44. *CopyCat's abilities are similar to those of the Marvel Comics character Multiple Man, and Multi-Man from the 1966 Hanna-Barbera cartoon show The Impossibles. * CopyCat's abilities are very similar to those of Multiple Santa from The Tick comics. Venture Bros co-creator Jackson Publick was involved in The Tick and Ben Edlund, creator of The Tick, wrote Venture Bros episode [[¡Viva Los Muertos!|''¡Viva Los Muertos!]] *CopyCat's appearance and demeanor is based on "Rat Pack" member Dean Martin.Jackson Publick, [https://www.amazon.com/Go-Team-Venture-Making-Bros/dp/1506704875 ''Go Team Venture!: The Art and Making of The Venture Bros.]'' (2018)'', p. 297 This is likely where the "cat" comes from in his name, rather than an affiliation with the animal, although "copycat" is a common expression. References Category:Voiced By Toby Huss Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Villains Category:The Guild of Calamitous Intent